Doctor
by Andian
Summary: There were only two times when Edward called Crane doctor. But he would never forget them.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

><p><em>Session<em>

Fingernails scratched over his back, leaving trails of red.

''Tell me what's your problem Mr. Nygma.''

Edward whimpered.

''You can tell me what's wrong.''

Crane's voice seemed to echo in the small room. The bed under him vanished, lost every importance between the touches, a hand, felling its way over his body with merciless precision.

''I can help you Mr. Nygma.''

The hand stopped, digging painfully into his skin. The other forced his chin up.  
>''Open your eyes.''<br>He squinted his eyes even more. A forceful blow and a loud whimper followed.

Slowly Edward opened his eyes. Crane smiled at him.

''Tell me about your father Mr. Nygma.'' He had to suppress the urge to close his eyes again.  
>Crane's fingers brushed over his lip, wiping off the blood in a ridiculous soft action.<p>

And then there were fingers around his throat.

''Tell me Edward.''  
>He could feel them when he swallowed.<p>

''What are you afraid of?''

His voice changed, became the low whisper of the Scarecrow.

''Are you still afraid? Do you wake up screaming some nights? Tell me Edward, are you afraid?''  
>The grip around his throat tightened and with every second it got harder to breathe, black spots appearing in front of his vision.<p>

''What are you afraid of?''  
>''You!'' he gasped. ''I'm afraid of you!'' For a moment, stretching into an eternity the grip even seemed to tighten.<p>

Then it relaxed.

Edward felt back, panting heavily.

''A good session. Don't you agree Mr. Nygma?''  
>It was the fear that made him answer.<p>

''Yes, Doctor.''

_Glasses_

''Have you seen my glasses?'' He opened a cupboard, saw the lifeless eyes of a mask and quickly closed it again.  
>''You have glasses?'' Crane said, the disinterest obvious in his voice. Edward frowned. ''For reading, yes.'' ''You can read?'' Edward sighed before turning to another drawer. ''That was low, even for you.'' he mumbled. The sound of Crane turning a page in his book was his only answer.<p>

He looked through the drawer, found nothing, turned to the next, rummaging through it.  
>'Say you see my illusions blurred?''<p>

His hands stopped moving. There were few books in the drawer, every about the same subject.

''No.'' he said. His voice was husky and filled with more than a hint of nervousness.

''Thought so.'' Slowly Edward started counting. He got till seven before his mouth betrayed him.

''Why did you ask?'' he said, flinching at his own voice. A small part of his mind quietly told him that he was an idiot. The bigger part of him, as always, wanted an answer.

''It might have required further investigations.''  
>He tried to keep calm. ''You mean...?'' but he wasn't calm enough to finish the sentence.<p>

''Come here Edward.''  
>Without really wanting to his feet started moving. His hands were shaking slightly and with every step closer to the man it got worse.<p>

And Crane wasn't even looking at him.

He reached the man, stood motionless in front of him.

''If I want to I could you pump so much fear gas into you that you won't even be able to beg me to kill you. One day I probably will.'' Suddenly he looked up, smiling at Edward.  
>There was hidden promise in it, one of fear and screams from a man called the Scarecrow and all Edward could do was to stare at him, paralyzed.<p>

He saw the man's eyes, deep, cold and unforgiving.

''And sometimes.'' the Scarecrow whispered. ''Sometimes I'm so close.''

Edward bite down on his lip, tasting blood.

''But you know something.'' his voice changed. ''Right now I can think of better things to do.''  
>The madness shrieked, leaving with every word and then it was Crane talking again.<p>

Crane smirked at Edward.

Edward hesitated. Then he leaned forward. Their lips touched. Crane turned his head to the side, allowing Edward to deepen the kiss.

Edward's head told him he was an idiot. He agreed.

Pulled back, panting slightly.

Crane was still smiling his superior smirk.

''Good boy.'' he whispered.

Edward grinned. He didn't know why. He'd have to find an answer for that someday.

Right now he wanted to do one thing.  
>''Yes, Doctor.''<p> 


End file.
